


Prelude For Time Feelers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 40's Winchesters, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dammit Castiel, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Violence, Holocaust mentionings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, Voyeurism, World War Two, creepin angel, dick angels, failing, trying to escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and the Winchester have been non-stop hunting for weeks and all you are asking for is a break, but like the job is most of the time, its never ending. Castiel appears during the first day of your break off in need of help. Though what he is asking you to do is dangerous. It's a hunt that will take you back in time, bring you face to face with evil and test your faithfulness and love you have for one another. Can you and the boys get the job done and make it back in time, or will you be stuck in the heart of the 40's forever?





	1. Appologies for Inturupting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm actually kind of excited for this!  
> I'm going to try and post a new chapter every day or every other day so please bare with me!!!

The heavy breathing, the fibrillating heart, the blurry vision. It was all overwhelming your system, your _fight_ or _flight_ senses kicking in, all emotion in over-drive... This was the beginning of the end.

"Y/N! You son of a bitch! Let her go!" Sam yelled as he struggled to get out of the officers’ arms and get back to you.

"Sam! God no please! Sam!" You screamed back; on the verge of tears. You were being pulled away from the man you loved, the only familiar face in this unfamiliar place.

Loud thunder cracked overhead, scaring you half to death. Rain had been steadily falling for over an hour now, causing the dirt road to become slick. Shouts from other couples and other families being torn apart were heard near and far from where you were being dragged away. You could still see Sam, trying to fight his way back to you; but to no avail his tactics weren't working. All of the yelling, crying and distressed shouting was putting you into a situation you'd never been in before. You've never been so frightened.

This hunt was anything but normal, which sounded odd coming from someone like you. No hunts were exactly _normal_ per say. You were expected to get in and out; not end up in this mess. This terrible, twisted world of affairs. No one suspected it would happen, just like the war itself. Though here you were, right in the middle of everything. Right in the middle of the center of attention. Right in the middle of the world’s second largest war.

* * *

* * *

 

_One Week Earlier_

* * *

* * *

 

"I swear to god... If you two kiss one more time I'm going to lose it." Dean talked with a mouth half-full of burger as he looked up at you and his brother from his diner food. He was almost positive now that you and Sam were doing this on purpose to bug him, and if so, it was working.

"Take it down a notch Dean." Sam gave his brother a small glare before looking back down at the paper he was reading.  


"Excuse me? You want _me_ to take it down a notch? We're in public and you two are making out like horny teenagers." Dean shuddered at his own words.   


"It was two kisses, apart from each other." You spoke up, watching Dean's bitch face have no change. "...Just finish your dinner so we can get out of here."   


It had been weeks since you and the boys had gotten a break from hunting. Cases were popping up out of nowhere, overnight and over spans of hours. As far as you could tell, Sam, Dean and you all needed at least the weekend to relax. Was that too much to ask for? Probably. Sam was holding onto your hand, squeezing it every now and then. Recently he had been terribly close to you- not that you were complaining - but it wasn't like him to be touchy _all_ of the time. You wondered why he was doing it, but then again you didn't. It was probably him reminding you in a way that he loved you and that you would finally get a room alone this weekend.  


Dean and you and Sam finished your meals and you paid for the food. Dean getting the waitresses number while he was at it. _And he said you were acting like horny teenagers..._ You thought to yourself as you shook your head. Finally it was time to go back to the motel. Your feet ached and so did your back from all of the physical exertion of the day and you couldn't wait to get into bed; though it wasn't your own. Sam took your hand again as you walked to the car and you leaned into him, walking close to his side.   


"You're not going to go for the waitress tonight?" You asked with a small smirk and Dean laughed sarcastically.  


"I'm not feeling it tonight, maybe early tomorrow morning." He winked at you before getting into the car.  


"Your brother is weird..." You said quietly as you looked up at Sam who smiled down at you.  


"You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

The motel was about the most rundown you had ever seen a motel be, but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was taking off your dirty clothes,  getting a new pair of panties, one of Sam's tee-shirts and crawling into bed. Dean was the first to "dib's" the shower, so Sam decided on one tomorrow before leaving as did you. With a tired sigh Sam began removing his dirty clothes and just decided to leave himself in his boxers, he got into bed and just watched you from where you were changing.

"Enjoying the view?" You asked as you slid on comfortable underwear and grabbed the overly large tee you were looking for.  


"Very much..." Sam gave a small tired smile.  


The tone of his voice tugged at your heart in a variety of ways. He sounded tired, and sounded hurt about something but you couldn't say what. Padding over to the bed you slid in next to him; Sam immediately wrapping an arm around you. You both sighed contently and then were silent. That's when you wanted to ask, ask if he was okay or what was going on in his head. Though, you didn't want to pry. People wanted the best for the others they loved; sometimes that meant prying was needed.   


"Sam, are you okay?" Turning to him you sat up, brushing some hair out of his face and looking into his tired eyes.  


"I'm okay Y/N. Just tired." He said, accompanied by the smile you loved. He kissed your forehead and looked back at you. Somehow you didn't believe him, but you wanted to. "Are you okay?" He returned the question.  


"Yeah. Just tired." You repeated his answer. "Can you promise me something?..."   


"Anything."   


"Promise me that nothing is going on with you."  


"Y/N, you know I cant promise you that. Something is always going on with us. Listen, after this long-needed weekend I'll be back in full swing. I promise you that." He said, kissing you once more before laying down. "Now, get some sleep, I've got serval things we need to do when we get back to the bunker..." Sam turned off the bedside table lamp before pulling you into his arms.   


"Mmmm. Like what?" You asked him in a playful tone, wrapping a leg around his.  


Sam grabbed a handful of your ass, giving you a wet kiss. "Oh, you know... Things we get to enjoy doing alone."  


You giggled a little and in turn wrapped your arms loosely around his neck, returning the sloppy kiss, just in time for Dean to come out of the bathroom.  

* * *

 

It was the largest relief in the world to be back at the bunker, safe and able to relax. Walking through those doors you sighed mostly with exhaustion. Dean had waken you and Sam at the crack of dawn, clapping his hands like a stressed soccer mom to get you up and out of bed and into the car in less than five minutes. Though his rush was worth it in several ways; you were back before noon and you had the rest of the day to do whatever. Even nothing if you chose, which didn't sound half bad in your opinion.

Walking to your room, the familiar sound of the record player playing classics of Glenn Miller sounded through the echoing halls of the bunker.

"I realized we didn't have time to shower this morning... Would you like a bath my lady?" Sam came up behind you and took your bag, watching you for answers.

"A bath does sound very nice my good sir." You nodded your head and smiled, Sam nodded back, going to the room you shared to drop off your things before going to draw a perfectly warm bath. You hadn't had a bath with Sam in a long time and you felt it might do you good; though you were a little dirty, and not very shaven you didn't think Sam would mind too much. He was the same way.

Making sure your favorite soap was added to the steaming tub you stripped yourself of your clothes, not bothering to look into the mirror. You immersed yourself into the clean soapy water and sighed; this time out of relaxation and contempt. Sam joined you shortly after. _Damn._ You could have jumped him then and there if you weren't so tired. Sliding in behind you, the water rose slightly from both of you in the tub. Sam pulled you against him and kissed the back of your head.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." You responded and leant your head against his shoulders, letting his hands travel around your body, up and down, side to side. He settled his hands on your breasts momentarily, groping them and rolling the nipples in between his fingers. You moaned a little, eyes still closed as you could feel his breath against your exposed neck, small kisses lingering on the exposed skin. The warmth of the bath surrounding you as well as Sam.

The oh so quiet sound of a small draft filled the room, though you paid no attention to it nor did Sam. Each of you had your attention on each other; as he kissed and played with your breasts, you tracing your hand up his thigh to find his half-hard member and begin stroking it. Both of you letting out a small moan.

"Hello Sam, Y/N." A gruff voice came from the corner of the room and you and Sam jumped, quickly taking your hands off of each other.

"Cas!? what the hell!" Sam yelled and wrapped his arms around you, covering your top half. "W-what do you need?" He asked flustered.

"I apologize for interrupting your sensualities..." Castiel looked away almost embarrassed but cleared his throat. "...But, I need your help."

 

 

 

 


	2. Just the Basic Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel fills you and the brothers in on what he needs help with.

Out of the bath and clothed again, Sam and you walked to the library where Castiel had told you to meet. His proposition for his "help sounded serious which worried you slightly. Dean was already there when you showed up and took a seat in one of the open chairs.

"Well, we're all here." Dean said, urging the angel to get on with the problematic topic.

Castiel nodded and took in a deep breath. "I understand that you three have been on numerous hunts in the past couple weeks...But I need your help with another one." You all audibly sighed with frustration while the poor angel looked down to his feet as if he were apologizing in some sad demeanor.

once the griping made of sighs stopped you spoke up. "What ya' got?"

"Its and angel. Unfortunately a very powerful angel, a seraphim to be precise." Castiel explained and you and the brothers looked at each other slightly confused.

"And a seraphim is?..." Dean circled his finger in a motion that meant for him to continue.

"Excuse me... A seraphim is a status of angel, They're the highest out of the nine fold celestial hierarchy. They're the oldest and most powerful, having status even above the archangels.." Castiel explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "This specific angel goes by the name of Remph, most likely he goes by other names but none of which matter right now. He is by far one of the most powerful angels in heaven, as old as God himself. He is the angel of time."

"Angel of time? Awesome..." Dean said in a sarcastic manner in which he got a fairly dirty look from Sam and a confused look from Castiel.

"This isn't awesome Dean. This is serious, Remph has escaped from Heaven's prison." The room became deathly quiet as the boys and you stared at Castiel.

Sam shook his head slightly, furrowing his brow as he always did when he was questioning something. "Why was he in prison?"

"He grew too dangerous. After God left, he became upset, he urged his fellow seraphim to follow him in some great battalion. Though he failed, we stripped him of his powers and cast them down here to earth." The angel replied, reading all three of your facial expression to make sure you were understanding the information he was giving.

"So, his grace? Why should he be a problem then, he cant do anything." Dean chimed up, expecting to be right in what he was talking about.

"No, not his grace. His power, unlike most angels; Seraphim get their powers from an object, Remph's comes from his Mace of Time. He's come looking for it. I'm not sure in fact no one in heaven is sure what will happen if he gets it back while he is still on earth. That's where I need your help, all three of you if I can." Castiel almost seemed out of breath as he again searched your faces for an answer.   

"No offense Cas, I mean we'll help... But, why cant you do it?" You asked, the sudden thought just coming to you.

"Remph isn't too kind to the lower status angels... I'll put it that way-"

"And you think he'll love humans carting his ass away better than angels?" Dean cut off the angel and shook his head.

"Yes, that's just it. He wont be able to tell you are there for him. You'll be able to take him by surprise." Castiel almost had a grin on his face. An actual grin. You supposed he found his tactics pleasing. "Look, this is important. Messing with Seraphim is not a joke, especially the oldest. The one in charge of _time_ itself. He could trouble all of time itself. Create what you humans call The Butterfly Affect. The three of you could not exist in a matter of days." Seeming like he was out of breath again Castiel looked to you with pleading eyes. "Please, I really need your help. All of your help."

Dean looked at Sam who looked at you. You looked back at both of them and without speaking you all agreed to help your friend. "Don't sweat it Cas. I think you can count on us." You smiled at him and his expression became lighter.

"Thank you Y/N. Sam and Dean as well... Though before we start. We need to find out where his mace is." Castiel's stressed expression came back.

"More research... Awesome." Dean sighed and began walking to the kitchen, more long hours of hunting and research meant it was time for another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of short so sorry, I'm super busy  
> but like I said I'll try to post every day or at least every other day!


	3. Who's there?

Like any other day in the hunting world; research was a vital part of it. Last night you had begged Sam to take the rest of the night off but he wanted to get on the job right after Castiel had said the mace needed to be found. You whined a little more and then gave in, deciding to help him.

It was seven in the morning now, you were asleep at the library table, books, laptop and empty beer bottles and glasses of who knew what were scattered on the table. Muffled talking woke you up and the smell of something good helped as well. With a groan you rubbed your eyes and sat up in your seat, Castiel was sitting across the table from you.

"Morning Cas..." You yawned and stretched while the angel smiled and gave you a slight nod.

"Good morning Y/N. You have interesting pictures on your computer." He said, to which you looked at him slightly confused. You hoped he hadn't gone through the pictures that were on there.

"H-how do you know that?" 

"Your computer screen does some sort of slideshow when it is not in use." He explained and then smiled again. "You might want to fix that." He stood and left.

Heat rising in your cheeks you quickly shut your computer and took in a deep breath. Breakfast sounded good, you didn't quite eat last night. You followed Castiel's lead and went to the kitchen. The boys were in there; bickering about god knows what. Though Sam gave you one of those smiles of his when you walked in.

"Hey hun. You fall asleep or what?" Sam teased you as you took a seat next to him.

"Shut up. Find anything? Unlike me."

"Um... Kind of, but not really at all. Since we know its this _Mace of Time_ or whatever, it could be anywhere, at anytime since the world began. That's all I know, I think we might need some angel help on this one Cas." Sam looked to the angel who was looking around the room. "Hello? Cas?"

"Oh... Help. Right, I can see what I can find out. But there's no guarantee." He replied and went back to looking around, you thought it slightly odd that he was doing that.

"Well whatever you can find out I'm sure would be a massive help." Dean walked over with a pan of what seemed to be omelets for the three of you.

"Alright, I should be back by tonight then. Call me if you find anything else." The angel looked to the three of you then disappeared.

* * *

"Alright you son of a bitch... Where are you?" Remph was a shorted tempered angel, he preferred solitude and lacked emotion for most things. He'd finally broken from his restraints in heaven and was now going to show them who was highest in the pecking order. His fellow Seraphim were few, and the ones that were would not support him in the things he was striving to achieve.

"Fucking idiots; don't know what they're missing." He scoffed to himself, his temper already getting the best of him. His angelic ways had been tested while in the prison and his graceful vocabulary and appearance was tampered with. Now he seemed hard all around. To mention _hard_ finding this damn mace was hard, even for him. From the time he had escaped to now Remph had been searching the world in every year and time differences but he had yet to find anything still.

All he wanted was his power back. Without that, Remph felt himself to be nothing. Without his power he wasn't himself, there was nothing to him. That only made him angry. "If I don't find you... I'm going to kill whoever fucking touched- Oh..." Remph stopped in the middle of his sentence, getting a certain feeling. He had found the right time period. Somewhere in the world during the 1940's. "Alright..." A smug grin appeared on his face; he was one step closer to finding himself again.

* * *

Night fall came more quickly than you had anticipated, but then again you were grateful. Sam had finally agreed to come to bed with you tonight, though when you turned around from changing he was in bed reading.

"Sammy..." You gave him a glare and he looked up and just smiled.

"Come on, this is what normal people do don't they? Read before bed?" He decided to pull the innocent card on you.

"Yeah, but normal people don't read..." You got onto the bed and on his lap, looking for the book title. " _Seraphim and Angel Hierarchy._ " You looked at him with a grin and gently pulled the book from his hands. "Do you need a distraction? Is that what it is?"

He smirked and cupped your face in his large hands. "Y/N, you're beautiful you know?" Leaning in he kissed the tip of your nose, pulling back and looking at you longingly.

"Yeah? Tell me more..." You egged him on as you moved his hands and laid against his chest, his arms wrapping around you.

"You're smart, very smart. You're funny, nice, extremely caring... Loving, sweet, beautiful-"

"You already said that one." You looked up at him and he laughed a little.

"Well I just wanted to say it again." Slightly Sam turned over to turn off the table lamp. Once the lights were out he rolled you over onto your back and began to kiss you. His lips were soft against yours and immediately you wanted more, oh so much more. Finding your bare leg, he ran his hand up your thigh and squeezed the flesh gently.

You moved your lips along with his, unable to stop the growing smile on your face as he touched you in all the right places. His touches having something of a special touch to each one. You turned your head to the side, letting him kiss and suck down your neck. Moaning lightly, your eyes stayed softly shut. Lightly they fluttered open and you saw a dark shadow near the bedside.

You gasped audibly and shot up out of reflex, not able to miss Sam your foreheads met and painfully knocked together.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled "Y/N, what the-" You scrambled to the bedside to turn on the light. Quickly you turned around and nothing was there.

"Y/N, are you okay?" Sam rubbed his forehead and looked at you with concern.

You could have sworn someone was right by your bed. You thought it would have been Castiel again, interrupting sex like he somehow always managed to do. Not this time, this time no one was there. You got an uneasy feeling. "Can we go to bed now?" You asked, pulling yourself under the covers and laying close to Sam.

"Uh... Y-yeah, yeah." Sam didn't ask any further questions, almost as if he knew what you were sensing. Or he saw what you had seen.  


	4. When do We Start?

What you assumed was the middle of the night; but was really more around three AM Sam woke up almost screaming. Waking up immediately you didn't know what to expect. Sam was now plainly sitting up, breathing heavily and shaking a little bit. 

"Shit Sam." You leaned over and turned on the lamp next to the bed. Sam was covered in a sheen coat of sweat as you looked at him. "Sam?" You asked, getting out of the bed and going to his side. He was staring blankly at the door, still shaking and breathing hard. "Sammy? What happened, was it a dream?" You asked but he didn't respond. "Sam!" You grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little, trying to get him out of this trance like state. 

Sam just stared blankly at you as you continued to shake him. "Sam?" You stood back, trying to see what he was looking at, but there was nothing. Becoming uncomfortable and undoubtedly scared you went for the door to go get Dean. Opening the door a black figure stood in the doorway, just like the one you had seen before going to bed that night. It startled you and you fell back, a surreal and confusing feeling coming over you. Sam wasn't doing anything, he still sat, staring. The _thing_ as you portrayed it to be just stood there and with no eyes you could still feel it watching you intently. 

You tried to cry for help, from Sam, from Dean, from anybody; but no sound escaped your mouth. The feeling of terror paralyzing your body completely. What was this thing? 

" _Falling through the branches, standing still among the shaking leaves, stop and listen. My approach, my touch. The wind shifts and there I am, cool against your skin. I will not leave_." It whispered under its breath in a snake like voice then the room went quiet. Its words sending shivers up your spine.

As it seemed to step closer you heard your name being yelled. Maybe it was Dean; but before you could find out everything was gone.

* * *

"Y/N! Wake up!" This time Sam was shaking you. Your eyes shot open and you screamed without even realizing what was going on. 

"Help!" You yelled, the phrase you longed to say spilling out of your mouth finally. 

"Shhh, Y/N. Its okay, I'm here it was just a dream. Just a dream." Sam held you close to his chest and stroked your back as you began to cry into him.

You didn't know why you were crying, the dream seemed so real but there was no reason for you to be crying over it. Maybe it was from relief, maybe from the realism or the fact that Sam wasn't ok in the dream. You weren't sure whatever it was but at the moment you didn't care. You didn't even notice that Castiel and Dean were in the room as well. Sam told them that it was okay and that they could leave now.

"Y/N, baby its okay. Shhh." Sam cooed as he held you. You could feel that you were drenched in sweat like Sam had been in the dream, and you were breathing equally hard. "Do you want some water?" he asked and you shook your head. "Do you want to talk about it?" You shook your head again. Sam just held you.

* * *

Is it my fault? It may be. I am a watcher, a status below the Seraphim and I was chosen to follow Y/N for multiple reasons. I unlike so many other blind angels have decided to follow Remph in his stretch for true divine glory. I believe in him and he has appointed me to stop those who will stop them. I am Bezaliel, angel of the shadows. I speak only in my mind, for I cannot do it any other way. Besides the power of dreams and nightmares which I upon enter as I please.

Nothing senses me for I am just a shadow, a powerful shadow. One that can choose destruction if he wants. Y/N has sensed me though, for reasons I cannot tell. But I'll stop her in _time_. Along with her friends, that is a given. 

* * *

Sam had put you back to sleep and he left to go talk with Castiel and Dean. 

"What the hell was that? A night terror or something?" Dean asked as Sam walked in. 

"Could have been, I don't know what would have been bothering her though... And she wouldn't talk about it after I had calmed her down. Probably just a bed nightmare." Sam assumed.

"Does she usually sit up and scream when she has bad nightmares?" Castiel asked, there was concern in his voice.

"No. I'll try and get her to talk in the morning, but she shouldn't be pushed. So don't try and beat it out of her." Sam glared at his brother, knowing something like that might happen with him. 

"Sam, Dean, I've also found good news. About the mace, I know where it is." Castiel spoke up before the brothers began to bicker.

"That's great Cas, where is it?"

"1943, Berlin, Germany." The angel said.

The brothers looked at each other in somewhat of shock. "1943 Germany? You want us to go to Nazi occupied Germany and get a freaking mace?" Dean asked with a scoffing laugh at the end. 

"Do you want the world to possibly not exist in several days?" Castiel shot back and Sam and Dean knew there was a good point there.

"Fine, fine. We get it... When do we start?" 

 


	5. Your time starts now

You woke up alone in your room, afraid it was another dream you called for Sam. Thankfully within a minute or two he was walking into the room, asking if you were okay.

"Yeah... I'm okay. What time is it?"

"Almost noon, I let you sleep in because I know you needed it." He sat down next to you and pet your hair back.

"Thanks. Did Cas tell you anything else that he had found?" You asked, leaning onto him and closing your eyes a little.

"Yeah actually, he found the mace. Well, not exactly found it but he knows where we need to go." Sam replied.

"And that's where?"

"Germany, in 1943."

"Seriously? That just sounds really dangerous. I mean Germany in the middle of World War Two? And he expects us to go and find a stupid magical stick?" You scoffed a little.

"It doesn't sound worth it I know, but come on Y/N. This is what we do, we've got to get it before anything else bad happens. Plus you're a history buff, so this should be fun right?" Sam nudged you a little, knowing you'd say yes already but wanting to get you a little more excited.

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun when we get captured by Nazi's." You rolled your eyes and then got off of the bed. "Okay... Lets get ready then."

Sam smiled a little, the hunt was going to be tough but he'd be able to pull through with you by his side. He let you go off to the bathroom to shower and he went back into the library where Dean and Castiel still were.

"Look Sam, Cas comes bearing gifts too." Dean handed his brother a pile of clothes and then glared at the angel.

"What? You need to fit in." Castiel said plainly as he challenged Dean's glare.

"I'm going to look like the god damned mafia. Did that ever occur to you?"

"No it did not. But you need to wear it in order to fit in Dean, it isn't my fault."

"Okay, Okay guys seriously." Sam stepped in to stop the bicker. "Thank you Cas, and yes Dean we do have to fit in or we wouldn't really get the job done would we?"

Dean huffed and walked off to his room, Sam thanked Castiel again and told him that he would give you your dress and try on his clothes.

* * *

You were rinsing your hair of conditioner as you thought about what had happened last night. It had seemed so real and so frightening, but now you looked back and you weren't really sure why you were afraid. It was a stupid dream, you were tired last night and you saw a shadow that just looked like someone. "Get over yourself Y/N..." You spoke quietly and finished showering.

Walking back into the room, two dresses were laid out on the bed and Sam was sitting on the end tying his shoes.

"Well hello Sam Winchester." You grinned as he stood up and shrugged. "You look like you just came back from the forties."

"Actually I'm headed there, and you are coming with me." He pointed to the dresses.

Dresses to you weren't the most fantastic thing in the world, but you never ever got to dress up and feel really pretty and good about yourself. So on special hunts like these you were okay with it. Castiel had been nice enough to take the dress thing to mind so he also had a peach colored blouse and a pencil skirt with a nice over coat if you wanted instead.

"Should I wear this? or the dress?" You asked, turning toward Sam.

"Hmmm... Try them both on." He took a seat on the bed again and watched you.

"What do you think this is? A strip club?"

"Maybe. Just put them both on and see which one you like best, plus you can always bring the one you aren't wearing." He made a good point, So you tried on both. After looking in the mirror a few times and getting Sam's opinions you decided to go with the skirt and the blouse for now. The dress you could always wear later. You two looked at each other and smiled, the style to say the least was very retro but you both looked nice and it was the forties anyway.

* * *

Dean was already out in the library, straightening his tie a bit and he smiled when you and Sam walked out. "Awe look at you too, you look like Rick and Ilsa from Casablanca." Dean snickered and Sam gave him a bitch face.

"Except we look better." Sam grinned at you and then looked back to his brother.

"By the way, you better lube up. Hair like yours didn't fly back then." Dean tossed his brother a bottle of stiffening gel.

Sam gave Dean a disgusted look but caught the bottle. "Could you not of used the phrase ' _lube up_ _'_  ?" He asked.

"Nope, I used it for that one reason Sammy. But seriously slick back your locks, or I can give you a haircut. No charge." Dean laughed and this time you glared at him.

"Touch his hair and I will kill you."

"Damn Y/N okay." Dean held up his hands.

"Please take this seriously, you should all have weapons I assume?" Castiel asked of you three and in response you nodded. "I'll provide two of you with angel blades and then I suppose you are all ready."

"You bet your ass we are. I'm gonna kill some Nazi sons of bitches." Dean nodded his head and looked at his gun with a shit eating grin.

"No killing Nazi's. You're there to find the mace, and get Remph. Preferably get him back alive." The angel looked at the three of you sternly and you knew he meant business.

"Don't worry Cas, we'll be babysitting Dean." You assured him.

"Good, now if you'd all stand together, preferably hold hands as well." The angel requested and the three of you followed along. "You've got forty eight hours to find the mace and get Remph, if you don't make it back in time you may not ever get back here. Take those words seriously because I mean it... I'll meet you back in the same spot in exactly two days. Be there with the Mace. Understand?" He asked and looked at the three of you. You, Sam and Dean all nodded in unison. "Good."

Castiel touched your forehead. When your eyes opened you were in a completely different time in a completely different country.


	6. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Germany you and the boys struggle to find a place to call "home" for the time you're there.

The hustle and bustle of spring crowds was about you as you looked around. Cars slowly moving in backed up traffic and people yelling over each other, the swastika flag flying high on flagpoles. Troops lined the streets, some standing guard by buildings, others just watching and walking around. You had never been out of America let alone out of America and into a different time zone. All of this was overwhelming and slightly intimidating to you.

"Wow, this feels a lot more different than Indian Jones." Dean was the first to speak up, you and Sam turned your attention to him.

"Hmmm really? Maybe that's because this is real." You said, your sarcasm enveloped in the sentence.

"You think? I thought it was because Dean didn't finish school to become an archaeologist." Sam added in which Dean decided to laugh sarcastically, not finding either of you funny.

"If you two want to make fun of me go ahead, you're just jealous. Because I'm a free man who can get some hot German chicks and I'm the better-looking brother." Dean winked at Sam who gave him a glare in return. "How about a beer? There's got to be some broads in there." Dean kept smiling to himself, looking around and taking in the foreign country and different time frame.

"No Dean, no beer or broads." Sam shook his head, as much as enjoying World War Two Germany and having fun sounded, he was deciding against it. A job needed to be done. There was plenty of beer and _broads_ for Dean when they got back to their own time zone.

"Are you kidding?! You're a freaking stiff Sam. Germany is the birthplace of beer!" Dean protested, almost whining like a child.

"Actually, that's not true, ancient Babylon was the birthplace-"

"Does it look like I care?" Dean cut you off from speaking, which in retrospect he had done before and it was rude, but it was Dean. You didn't take it to heart.

"Well you obviously don't... But you two need to stop arguing like an old married couple." You looked at the boys seriously. "We need to find a place to crash for the night and catch up on what's going on here."

Sam nodded, it sounded like a fool proof plan. It was in your mind. You were sure there were hotels around where you were.

"Great idea Y/N. But if you would remember we don't have any money." Dean butted in.

"Okay Dean first off, stop acting like a dick. Y/N has a point, and who knows, it could be a hotel where we don't need to pay in advance. Lets just check it out." Sam said and linked arms with you, beginning to walk down the street. As scary as it was being in Berlin Germany during the middle of World War Two; Sam was quite fascinated, this was a whole new level of history and it was exciting. Though he knew the three of you stood out from Hitler's Aryan race with his and Dean's dark hair and eyes as well as Y/H/C and eyes, but somehow it didn't matter. You all had a job to do.

"Sam... Have you forgot that none of us speak fluent German?" Dean added and there you had to agree with him.

"Weren't you listening to Cas the other day?" Sam slightly snapped back. "He told us that we would be able to understand what the people are saying. and visa versa."

Dean shrugged a _whatever_ and walked behind you two. Like Sam, this was exciting. You weren't entirely a history buff as Dean liked to call you, but it was an interest of yours. Doing this would be any history geeks dream, it was surreal that you were actually in the 1940's but at the same time it was completely invigorating. Secretly you wanted to go dancing (though it wasn't a true talent of yours) but then again Germany was a lot different in this time period than America was. Maybe Castiel could send you and Sam away for one night when you got back. Just thinking about it made you smile.

Being around the Nazi troops- to say the least -made you slightly nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous? These are real Nazi's, it isn't the most comforting feeling in the world knowing that there were hundreds of these guys around town. Watching people like you with eagle eyes.

"See anything yet?" you asked, looking up at Sam.

"Not exactly, I think we're in the right place though... I'm almost one hundred percent sure 'Hotel' in German means hotel." Sam smiled and pointed to a nearby building that was at least seven stories high. Like most of the buildings it had the Swastika hanging from a banister.

"Nazi's... I hate these guys." Dean scowled at the flag, pulling a Indiana Jones quote from thin air. Sam and you shot him a quick daggering look, you didn't want to get into any trouble after the only twenty minutes you had been there. "What?" Dean looked at you and his brother with innocence.

"Maybe we should just pretend we don't know him." Sam whispered to you, a smirk growing on both of your mouths.

"Excellent idea dear, we don't want this peasant following us around. You know; soiling our posh aura." You replied.

"Yes quite, darling." Sam held up his head as did you, both of you not noticing Dean behind you.

In Dean's world, he began to space off. Walking backwards and spinning slowly, looking at all of the sights around him. He wasn't paying attention to you or Sam, or anyone for that matter. As a consequence of that, turning back around he walked straight into someone. Thinking it was Sam he pushed the person a bit. "Sam what the hell-" Looking up he noticed it wasn't Sam. It wasn't anyone he had ever seen; but it was a Nazi troop. With his eyes widened and his mouth slightly a-gape Dean stepped back. "I-I am so sorry..."

"Sorry!? Assaulting a troop Herr, is like assaulting the Führer. Do you understand what you have just done?" The troop was upset, that wasn't an understatement. At least Sam was right about being able to understand the German. Before Dean could think any further the troop was in his face, grabbing him tightly by the shirt. 

Walking on, you weren't paying attention to anything behind you. Just the man that was right next to you. Until out of your peripheral vision you noticed Dean wasn't tagging along anymore; and you noticed the angry yelling. _Please god don't be Dean..._ You prayed quietly to yourself, but you had spoken too soon. There he was, a Nazi troop holding him by the shirt; looking like he was about to kill Dean. "Fucking hell..." You said under your breath and turned Sam around who about said the same thing as you. 

"Stay here." Sam gripped your arms firmly and then ran off to Dean's aid.

Gathering courage Sam grabbed his brother by the arm. "Constantine what are you doing!?" He bellowed, trying to pry him from the officers grip. "Excuse him Herr, my cousin here is mentally retarded, no one will take care of him besides my wife and I. I apologize if he caused any harm." Sam finally got him back.

"He ran into me..." The troop gritted out, still angry. "Get him some help, or put him on a leash or something. Next time something like that happens I'll see that Constantine here will get the help he needs." He growled but Sam gave a charming smile, still holding onto Dean's arm. 

"Yes, of course. He will be in my sight always." Sam's grip grew tighter and Dean let out a small 'ow' before he let go. 

"Heil Hitler." The troop gave Sam a Nazi salute.

"Yeah... Heil." Sam hesitantly said, but didn't want the troop to suspect more than he already assumed he did. As quickly as he could he got out of there. "Are you fucking thick?" Sam growled at Dean. 

"A little." Dean stuck out his tongue a little. "Sorry, I didn't know Herr dick head was behind me. He should have moved! and your retarded cousin Constantine? Are you thick?" 

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes a bit, now coming back to you. "Just... Just watch where you're going. Like I said, we don't want any more trouble than we're already going to get into. And I was improvising!" He shouted quietly and grabbed your arm again, walking to the entrance of the hotel. "We're definitely getting our own room."  He whispered to you before looking back to check that Dean was following. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to add some smut in the next chapter so lets get excited for that!  
> also if you guys think anything should be added to the story let me know! or if you have any ideas you might want in a upcoming chapter, all feedback is appreciated!!


	7. In the Mood

Remph was in Germany, Berlin to be exact. He needed a new vessel to fit in, so a Nazi soldier did the job. It was getting late now in the day - not that it mattered to him - but he would stay out all night. He still didn't know the exact location of the mace, and as upset as he was there wasn't anything he could really do about it. Right now especially. He was waiting on a message from Bezaliel, who seemed like he wouldn't be showing up.

"Mother fucker..." He growled to himself, sitting in a chair near the door he was 'guarding'. Just awhile ago some idiot had walked right into him as if he were blind. Remph couldn't believe it, and it only made him more upset, but the authority his vessel gave him seemed to startle the man quite a bit. In fact; as Remph could remember he had noticed the man was speaking English. A foreigner no doubt, but there was something different about him, the man just didn't seem to _fit in_ with everything around him. Nor did his so called cousin that came to take him back.

Continuing to think of everything that had gone on, a nerdy looking fellow with glasses began to approach him, stumbling quite a bit.  _"A drunk, what could he want?"_ Remph thought to himself.

"I'm not a drunk Remph. If you couldn't tell it is I, Bezaliel." The man stood a little taller and grinned as he looked to the Seraphim before him.

"Bezaliel, I didn't recognize you in the vessel. You're sneaky, but you didn't need to be so cocky in your introduction." Remph gave the other angel a hard-edged look.

"Well I am the angel of shadows brother... I have the news you've asked about."

"Go on, tell me. No one is on to me, are they? Good work brother-"

"No, sir not exactly... I'm afraid its quite the opposite actually." Bezaliel looked down a little, knowing the other angel would be upset.

"What!? Who? Another angel, isn't it? Damned things, think that we are all equal." Remph growled, knowing that the Seraphim were the highest of the high, but also knowing some angels didn't acknowledge that one bit.

"Actually, they're human. Hunters, Remph. They've come to kill you." Bezaliel lowered his voice on the last sentence. Since keeping an eye on Castiel and you he had found that you and the brothers had intentions to stop Remph in his glorious strive for power.

"Hunters? As in the humans that kill monsters?" Remph asked.

"Yes, and they're here. Actually here in Germany. Their angel friend Castiel is helping them transport."

"Castiel... It doesn't sound familiar. No matter, go find the angel and show him we mean business. Don't kill him, just scare him enough if you could. Also, find out where these hunters are. I'd like to show them that they don't know what they're getting themselves into..." Remph was almost speaking to himself, already coming up with malicious plans in his head.

"Remph, the hunters are here though. Not just in Germany and not just in Berlin but, here. Somewhere in the town."

Remph stepped closer to the other angel and smiled. His smile quickly changed to a straight face of anger. Grabbing Bezaliel by the shirt he pulled him close, so that he could whisper in his ear. "Well then... Its not my job to find them now is it? So; GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND FIND THEM BEFORE I KILL YOU!" He yelled the last sentence before pushing the other angel back.

* * *

Just like Sam had said about the hotel not needing a pay in advance, he was right. You got two rooms, one for the two of you and the other for your mentally retarded cousin Constantine; also known as Dean. The hotel wasn't five stars to say the least, in fact in reminded you of most of the motels you stayed in, but it was a little classier and a step above the norm for you and the brothers.

It had been almost five hours from when you arrived to now. Dean had 'treated' you and Sam to an authentic German dinner, and by treated he meant dine and dash. You got out without being caught though, so that's all that really mattered. Right? Now you were back at the hotel, talking about what was going on in Berlin itself and the future plans you had in mind for catching Remph.

"You know, as stupid as this sounds maybe; I think we should check in any local museums or antique shops for the mace." Dean suggested.

"That actually isn't stupid. I actually agree with that, someone might have found it and brought it into a place like that. It'd be a good place to start." You agreed with Dean and smiled at him.

"Thank you Y/N, Sam? What about you?"

"Yeah, I agree. But I'd say it wouldn't be in a museum, no one knows what it is, so why would you put it on display?" Sam said, making a valid point.

"Sam, you belong in a museum." Dean grinned at you and his brother.

"Would you stop it with the Indian Jones quotes? They aren't funny." Sam replied.

"Yes they are! Y/N, how can you stand to be with him? He doesn't think anything is funny, and he probably has a small-"

"Okay Dean. Seriously?" Sam sighed, obviously exhausted from his brothers constant tom-foolery.

You smiled a little, You loved the brothers both, granted each in different ways but you did. Though like Sam, sometimes Dean got on your nerves. "Okay Constantine, I think its time to put you to bed. Do you need me to change your diaper too?" You stood up from your chair and patted Dean on the back. Sam laughed.

"So you think that's funny? Because its not, and no I don't need you to change my diaper Y/N, and I can put myself to bed." Dean huffed and stood.

"Geeze, Constantine is becoming independent, isn't he Sam?" You looked to your boyfriend and smiled in which he laughed in return.

"Okay, you guys suck... Good night." Dean shook his head and then left the room, telling you that you'd meet in the lobby downstairs by eight am at least.

Sam looked at you and smiled before you took a seat in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I love you." He still smiled and then kissed you.

"I love you too. And by the way, You are funny and your penis definitely isn't small." You kissed him again and he chuckled into it.

"Thank you, I appreciate someone thinks so." Sam said as he pulled back, still laughing a little and watching you.

* * *

Bezaliel had ditched his vessel in a secluded backstreet area, hoping that no one would find it. After Remph had yelled at him; he got the picture and set off to find you and the brothers. Now in stealth mode, no one would be able to see him and most likely not sense him. Except for you maybe, he knew that you had the last time. But this time he was going to be more cautious.

Not too far away from where he and Remph had last talked, were several hotels and apartment complexes. Knowing that you and the boys would need a place to stay or sleep he assumed you could be in one of those and began his searching there.

* * *

Deciding to wash yourself a little was one of the best idea's you had had in a long time. A seven minute, luke-warm shower with lavender scented soap was what you had needed. Sam said he'd get one after you or in the morning, but still you didn't waste too much time in the bathroom. Though after the shower you decided to use some lotion and a small spritz of the complementary perfume, but then you left.

Sam was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed over each other as he read a paper. The radio was on as he tried to listen to some news about the happenings in the world. He had taken his jacket and shoes off, his tie was loosened and you could tell he had tried to un-slick his hair by running his fingers through it a few times.

"I guess Cas didn't really give us pajamas did he?" You said, realizing you only had the outfit you had worn that day and another dress, along with several pairs of panties.

"Yeah... Not really. I mean, I usually just sleep in my boxers anyway. But you don't, So you'll have to do it like me." Sam smiled and shrugged a little, not knowing what to tell you.

That is what you were going to have to do, what else was there? Nothing. You closed the curtains at the window and then let your towel fall from your body. You could feel Sam's gaze on you, it was intense, like he could see right into you, but you didn't care. You made a show of yourself as you bent down to grab a pair of the panties, a smirk growing on your face as you stepped into them and pulled them up.

Sam cleared his throat as you turned around and then looked back at the paper, like he hoped you didn't know he was looking at you. You yawned a little and rose your arms up, stretching as much as you could. Twisting your back and bending backwards to relieve certain muscles. Sam was looking at you again and you knew it. Running your fingers through your hair and then shaking it out a little you looked up at him. This time meeting his gaze.

He had put the paper down on the bedside table and was fully acknowledging you were in front of him, teasing him. You walked over to your side of the bed, swaying your hips a little, noticing the way your breasts bounced slightly as you walked. Hopefully Sam got a lot out of that, you thought.

As you got into the bed, you slid down half of it and pulled the covers entirely over you. Sam still didn't really move, until you felt him get off of the bed; which made you question what he was doing. You stayed under the blankets, hearing the soft sound of clothes falling to the ground. You heard Sam move to the door and listened to him check the locks before he turned out the lights.

Not quite sure where he was now, and wondering if he was going to leave for a shower, you laid in silence. But he didn't go for the shower; suddenly the covers were being lifted and then he was under them with you, pulling you close to his warm body.

"Hi." He said quietly, kissing your forehead.

"Hi." you whispered back and tried to find his lips with your fingers in the darkness.

He chuckled and guided you towards them. "I like your fort." He said before you met your lips with his, kissing him briefly.

"Thank you, I'm glad you decided to join me here."

"Me too..." After he spoke, there was a long moment of silence. Almost uncomfortable silence, but Sam interrupted it by grabbing one of your legs and throwing it around his hip. Pressing his hard-on against your warm sex. "Do you want me?" He asked, hoping you would say yes and knowing there wouldn't be any distractions or interruptions here and right now.

"Yeah." You moaned slightly, searching out his lips again before they met in passion.

He grabbed you by the ass, pulling you in closer and grinding against you. His bulge pressing perfectly against your clit as he dragged his hips in a slow and pleasurable manner. Sam felt like taking it a little easier tonight, wanting to give you the most pleasure you could get and to draw out your orgasms until it was tiring. He knew you were already wet for him, judging by the warmth you gave off and the feeling of wetness that seeped into his cotton boxers.

You were arching your back into him, gripping at his back and moaning. Panting and writhing against him as he touched you all over.

"Y/N, take off your panties." He said softly, kissing your neck gently and moving his hands to your breasts.

You did, managing to feel how soaked you were, moaning when you realized you were practically dripping for Sam. So ready for him to fill you.

After playing with your tits and teasing your nipples with his teeth and tongue, Sam reached a hand down to your leaking cunt and ran his finger along your slit. Moaning like you had after discovering how wet you were. "Baby your soaked." He whispered and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking your slick from them and chuckling deeply. "Taste like lavender and the sweetest thing I've ever had." He growled and ground up against you again.

Continuing to grind a few more times, he finally came to a stop. Thinking it time that he take his boxers off, his member hurting from it being restrained in the not so spacious area. "Sam... Want you." You moaned to him, running your fingers through his hair. Kissing along his jaw and nipping at his earlobe.

"I know Y/N, I know." He groaned back, stroking his cock a few times before just rubbing it against you again. "Shit, cant wait to feel your tight pussy around me baby." He pulled the blankets back off of you, only getting it off far enough to cover both of your legs. Sam grabbed his cock again and lined it up with your entrance, pushing In his tip you let out a whimper. Finally he pushed in all of the way, making you both moan loudly.

"God Y/N. You're perfect, just perfect." He kissed while he began to thrust his hips slowly. He wasn't just thrusting in a uncomfortable and un-pleasurable manner, but he rolled his hips against yours. Causing his member to rub perfectly against your g-spot.

"Sam!" You yelled as you rolled your hips faster, eager to reach your orgasm, but also wanting to just enjoy just being like this for awhile longer.

Sam rolled you over onto your back so that the angle was different and easier to maneuver. The sound of skin slapping against skin was driving you crazy, urging you to come closer and closer to your high. You knew you weren't far away from finishing and from the way Sam twitched inside of you, you knew he wasn't far either. Begging for him to go faster he did, grabbing one of your hands and holding it tight. Leaning down and kissing you, your moans swallowed by him and his by you.

Within moments you were finishing, panting Sam's name and moaning continuously as he still thrust into you. Chasing his orgasm, he received it a few moments later after yours. Ending like you had; panting your name and moaning continuously.

"Fuck... Y/N, you feel so good." Sam sighed, pulling out of you slowly.

"Mmmmm, I could say the same about you." You kissed him gently, before snuggling up to him, your back to his chest as he spooned you.

"I love you, and I'm glad you think that I'm funny and that I don't have a small penis." He teased you and tiredly you giggled back.

"Well, I'm glad you are funny and you don't have a small penis." You teased back. "And I love you."

Things got quiet after that, you began to drift off but suddenly got the eerie feeling that someone was watching you. And this time, it wasn't Sam.

 

 

 

 


	8. (not a chapter) Appologie

So I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not posting as frequently as I used to, School is coming to an end for the year for me with in a month and things have been fucking crazy!!!! I've had no time at all to write between work, studying and just school. So I promise I'm going to try and post something tomorrow or at least by the end of this week! you guys are awesome for following this story, Also; I'm a little stuck on somethings to do next. If any of you have ANY suggestions at all please feel free to comment or anything! thanks everyone `3`

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm going to be gone without any wifi starting Wednesday to Sunday, so between those days I wont be posting. So just a heads up! and also I'm not sure where the story is headed right now so if it begins to get confusing I apologize immensely


End file.
